


Scars

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes's throat hasn't healed completely, and maybe he doesn't want it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“Perhaps what you really seek is death. The pain in your heart begs for it.” -The Loa

He couldn’t keep from scratching it. It ached, it cut. But feeling the blood seep out from time to time made it seem more real, less like he might be forgiven someday. He didn’t want forgiveness. He didn’t want a new start. He wanted to hurt, to be punished, to show that he knew how wrong he had been. And that he was willing to take whatever pain necessary to show that he didn’t care about anything except the soft whisper of innocent, unscarred breath.


End file.
